


Dazed & Confused

by xiiaeo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sex at some point, but they don't ;), like no homo bro but imma succ your blood, meanie, meanie centric, mingyu is a head alpha, they Should hate each other, wonhui are very intimate with each other but not a couple, wonwoo is a royal vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiaeo/pseuds/xiiaeo
Summary: “What did you do to me?”“Nothing,” Wonwoo breathed barely above a whisper, air knocked out of him now that the blood he craved was right in front of him.Mingyu scoffed and set about undoing some of his top buttons, Wonwoo watching the tendons in his neck tense and relax until his eyes fell upon the mark his fangs had left, “This isn’t nothing.”





	Dazed & Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was on a roll last night and wrote like 5k which is Never gonna happen again but im going to my friends for a marvel marathon now so i can't finish the second half till later sdjkfs so expect that within the next few days hopefully!!
> 
> vamp/wolf dynamics  
> \- they hate each other  
> \- they find each other repulsive  
> \- always ready to Fight each other  
> \- silver is deadly to both of them  
> \- debatable who is stronger between a royal vamp and a head alpha
> 
> vamps  
> \- are immortal  
> \- Very Fast, like speed of light fast if they wanna be  
> \- sunlight doesn't affect em  
> \- need blood to survive  
> \- the purer the blood the better  
> \- can smell blood when its inside or outside of u  
> \- royal ones are the pure bloods
> 
> wolves  
> \- territorial as fuck  
> \- can smell pheromones, fear etc.  
> \- can smell spilled blood  
> \- head alpha/alpha/beta/omega hierarchy  
> \- pure bloods are simply those who have kept their bloodline pure
> 
> enjoy this quickly written work and ignore the lack of backstory skdjf
> 
> Dazed & Confused - Ruel ☆ [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/2pyjbGTpJCPjMYwCbdymiF?si=hbzo3MF-TZypDafnyMSQ1Q) ☆ [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SutHkFEgLq4)

“I hate these types of meetings,” Junhui complained as their destination came into view, sat next to Wonwoo in the back of the car excluding the everso vacant middle seat.

 

“I’ve never been to one,” Wonwoo reminded the other, being a few centuries younger.

 

“Prepare to be bored to death,” the elder vampire stated in a promise while the car came to a slow stop.

 

The pair of princes had their doors opened for them, both stepping out and straightening out their suit jackets before journeying up the stone staircase. Wonwoo noticed some wolves sneer at Junhui but the latter paid them no mind in favor of greeting the figure waiting in the doorway for them, “Good to see you.”

 

“You too,” Jeonghan, an older yet not regal vampire, concurred, accepting the brief hug Junhui affronted him with, “I see you’re late as always.”

 

“You know it,” Junhui smiled before following Jeonghan’s line of sight to Wonwoo.

 

“Nice to see you too, Prince Jeon,” Jeonghan greeted as the trio walked into the building, brogues clattering against the marble floors.

 

“Please just call me Wonwoo,” the prince insisted in a groan, knowing that Jeonghan only does it because he is aware that it annoys the youngest vampire.

 

“We’re in a work environment now, Prince Jeon, it would be unprofessional of me,” Jeonghan snickered while Wonwoo rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 

Wonwoo hummed and joked dryly, “Might just have to have you hanged for insubordination, how sad.”

 

“Enough,” Junhui commanded without sparing either of the two a glance as they stepped into the main venue for the evening.

 

Wolves and vampires talked in small groups amongst themselves without mingling with the other species, all dressed to the nines in formal suits and gowns. There were far more people there than Wonwoo had anticipated and the large number of wolves crammed into the space had him furrowing his brows slightly, their combined repulsive scent too strong for him to ignore.

 

“You okay?” Junhui asked, sensing his immediate discomfort as they made their way to the other side of the room, following Jeonghan to where his friend was seated at an otherwise vacant table.

 

“My head hurts,” Wonwoo admitted to the other, slightly disorientated at not being able to pinpoint specific scents in the bustling hall.

 

“You’re panicking,” Junhui pointed out, hearing the other’s heartbeat quicken as they took a seat at the round table, “There’s no need to panic.”

 

“I know,” Wonwoo stated, swallowing thickly while staring unfocused at the fake flowers in the centre of the table.

 

Junhui looked around the room and noticed several pairs of eyes on them, mostly other vampires gazing at Wonwoo. He grabbed Wonwoo’s chair and slid it closer to his own, wrapping an arm around the other and moving his head so it was leaning against his own shoulder, “You need to calm down.”

 

“I know,” Wonwoo reiterated in a quiet mumble, allowing himself to lean against the other and focus on the pulse beating through Junhui’s neck as he inhaled his familiar scent. The young prince was well aware of the eyes on him from the moment he entered the room, but the harder his heart beats the more desirable his already delectable blood becomes to normal vampires, and panicking is a surefire way to achieve that.

 

“I don’t think anyone would dare to even try and touch you here, but you never know,” Junhui informed him, shaking his head at Jeonghan when he cast a worried look at Wonwoo, “I probably should’ve told you to block your nose or something.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” Wonwoo ensured, heart rate returning to normal, “I’ve just never been around this many wolves before.”

 

“I know,” Junhui voiced in understanding and then divulged, “The first time I was around this many wolves I threw up, so you’re doing better than me.”

 

Wonwoo laughed at that and then slowly sat back up straight in his own seat, missing the comfort of Junhui’s scent immediately but more prepared to try and ignore the other hundred or so in the room. Junhui watched him intently, trying to gauge whether he needed help the other again or not, “You good?”

 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo nodded, nose scrunching in a twitch, “I can totally understand why you threw up.”

 

Junhui’s smiled faded naturally as a voice filtered in through the speakers installed along the edges of the high ceiling, “We are of the opinion that everyone important is now present. Please make your way to the door on the far right from entry while everyone else remains here.”

 

“That’s our queue,” Junhui announced, standing up and gesturing for Wonwoo to follow, “This is where it’s best if you keep quiet unless someone speaks to you, but we’re princes so feel free to say whatever you want.”

 

Wonwoo shook his head at Junhui’s flippant attitude but didn’t give a verbal response. The pair entered the much smaller meeting room and took a seat along the side where the wolves were not, the door shutting behind them and symbolising that they were the only two Royal Vampires currently present in Seoul. In comparison, five Head Alphas sat opposite them and the mayor of Seoul sat at the head of the table with two armed guards either side of himself.

 

“Are the guns really necessary?” Junhui enquired, raising a brow at the mayor.

 

“You tell me, Prince Wen,” he responded.

 

Junhui shrugged, entirely too comfortable for someone being glared at by the majority of the room, “I just think that you don’t trust us to have a civil discussion.”

 

“Is that the case?” Head Alpha Lee enquired; wolves not liking their loyalty being doubted.

 

“Not at all,” the mayor ensured, “It’s just for peace of mind.”

 

“Having the thought that I could be shot at any time is not giving me any _peace of mind_ ,” Junhui quoted and was about to continue on before he was interrupted.

 

“Just drop it,” Head Alpha Choi demanded.

 

“Or what?” Junhui smiled in challenged, leaning forward onto the table with the expression suddenly dropping from his face as he felt Wonwoo grab at his free hand, “What is it?”

 

“Something’s not right,” Wonwoo mumbled, looking around at the five wolves before surveying the room and listening to the silence that greeted him, “Why is it so quiet?”

 

All seven pairs of eyes looked to the mayor for the answer, remembering that there were at least a hundred people bustling around in the room next door, “This room is soundproof, Prince Jeon, so that no one hears what we’re talking about.”

 

Now five pairs of eyes were on Wonwoo, the wolves smelling his fear and Junhui hearing his heartbeat. The young prince let go of Junhui’s hand and shook his head, “Something’s wrong.”

 

Junhui trusted him, knowing that his instincts are usually correct, and the wolves seemed to become suspicious too with one of them asking the mayor, “Nervous?”

 

“Not at all,” the mayor insisted with a nervous sort of laugh, fanning himself by pulling on the collar of his shirt, “It’s just hot in here.”

 

“What is scaring you, Mayor Kim?” Head Alpha Choi pressed, smelling his fear as well.

 

“You are,” the mayor directed at all of them, “Going on about something being wrong as if you can sense the future and asking me nonsense questions. This is exactly why my guards have guns.”

 

“Can we please just get this over with so I can get away from the disgusting smell of vampires,” one of the wolves asked and the princes glared at him.

 

“Yes,” the mayor exclaimed quickly before conflict could ensure across the table, getting right into business and ignoring the distrusting stare he was receiving from Wonwoo, “There has been a massive rise in supernatural crimes against humans, specifically from the vampires.”

 

“Typical,” Head Alpha Choi muttered under his breath.

 

“Get fucked,” Junhui retorted, “At least we give people immortality and don’t just rip them to shreds.”

 

“Actually,” the mayor interposed, taking a handful of photos out from the file in front of him and throwing them to the middle of the table, “These are all victims found with all the blood in their bodies completely drained.”

 

“Disgusting,” Head Alpha Moon quipped, becoming engaged in a glaring contest with Wonwoo.

 

“Vampires don’t do this, especially ferals,” Junhui scrutinised, tossing the photo he’d selected back into the pile, “They don’t have the strength.”

 

“Are you saying that we did this?” Head Alpha Kim asked in a scoff.

 

“Did it sound like that to you?” Wonwoo snapped back, “Don’t put words in other people’s mouths.”

 

“My apologies, Your Highness,” the wolf mocked and Wonwoo’s eye twitched.

 

“I don’t care for your hatred of each other,” the mayor announced suddenly, cutting through their conflict by standing up, “But I can’t let humans to be killed at the expense of allowing you to live here in Seoul.”

 

“Allowing us?” Junhui questioned, voice high in astonished surprise, “I’ve lived here for three hundred years, so I think if anyone has the right to live here, it’s me.”

 

The mayor didn’t respond to that in favour of walking round past the wolves, his two guards following him to the door and repositioning themselves at either side of it, “There is no place for me in this discussion. Sort out who is responsible and see to it that this stops, there’s only so much we can do to keep people from figuring out what is going on.”

 

Wonwoo’s stomach dropped as soon as the door shut with the mayor’s departure and he shot to his feet, dashing at the speed of light to knock the gun out of the guard’s hand and cause a misfire. Junhui was equally as responsive and snapped the other guards neck with no mercy before the wolves could even shuffle out of their chairs.

 

Wonwoo was shocked to see Junhui murder so easily but the his split second of distraction left him vulnerable, a searing pain ripping through his side as. The prince turned to look toward the sound of Junhui shouting his name but his line of sight was blocked by someone else before a loud boom sounded and he was rendered unconscious.

 

━ᕕ━

 

Upon regaining consciousness Wonwoo curled inwards due to the pain, lying on his side on a debris filled floor with some kind of silver dagger stuck through his side above the hip. The more he curled in on himself, the closer his head became nuzzled into someone’s chest and the more perplexed he became despite the pain.

 

Never in his right mind would Wonwoo have guessed that a wolf grabbed him away from the assailant right before the explosion and shielded him from the blast. A large hand cradled the side of his head and another arm was loosely strewn across his waist in a somewhat protective manner, but their scent repulsed the vampire more than anything.

 

Wonwoo slid a shaky hand down to wrap his fingers around the silver dagger, trying to pull the deadly metal out of himself but being too weak to do so. Wonwoo watched as the other large hand came to rest over his and the wolf pulled it out for him; Wonwoo whimpering and shuddering at the sensation.

 

The vampire continued to breathe heavily against the chest of the other before struggling to lift his head up and identify him, shock written lazily across his features at seeing Head Alpha Kim Mingyu looking down at him. The wolf was covered in a light brown dust from the shattered concrete that was sprinkled over them, and a steady stream of blood was trickling down the side of his face; almost enticing for the vampire.

 

Wonwoo couldn’t make any enquiries as another wave of pain ripped through his body and caused him to shudder into a straight posture, pain audible in every breath. Mingyu slipped away from him and hauled himself to be seated before gently peeling back the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt to look at the wound, “It’ll heal, if you do something about the silver.”

 

Wonwoo ignored the others words as he gasped, the smell of many different sources of blood hitting him all at once now that Mingyu’s scent wasn’t overpowering them. Some of them were dead, he could tell, but most were injured, and the scent of a heavenly being caused him to shake slightly with need.

 

Mingyu scrutinised his wide eyed expression, “Will blood help combat the silver?”

 

“Only if it’s from a pure blood,” Wonwoo revealed in a deep voice,

 

When Mingyu brought his own wrist up to the vampire’s lips, Wonwoo was confused but also conflicted, speaking against Mingyu’s flesh, “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m a pure blood.”

 

“You’re insane,” Wonwoo declared, turning his head to face the ceiling instead of the steady pulse through Mingyu’s wrist as another painful shudder wracked the lower half of his body.

 

“You’re going to die,” Mingyu pointed out bluntly, wrist following Wonwoo’s mouth, “Just drink.”

 

“You’re a _wolf_ ,” Wonwoo explained, disgusted with the idea of it despite his lips trembling with the desire to sink his fangs into the other’s skin.

 

“Exactly,” Mingyu responded as if he knew something Wonwoo didn’t.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Just drink,” Mingyu insisted.

 

“No,” Wonwoo snapped, glaring defiantly at Mingyu before groaning loudly in pain as the silver spread through him, body currently too weak to fight it off.

 

Mingyu huffed and ignored how the action rattled his ribs, pulling Wonwoo into a seated position and dragging him into his lap despite pained protests. The vampire was now sat sideways between Mingyu’s legs, his own limbs sticking out to one side while the other moved his head to be next to his own neck.

 

“You’re insane,” Wonwoo reiterated, pain forgotten and voice now breathy due to his lips resting against a much stronger pulse point in Mingyu’s neck, knowing that the wolf is fully aware that if he bites him here it will leave a visible mark; a sign of property.

 

“You’re going to die if you don’t do it, Wonwoo.”

 

“Shut up,” Wonwoo whispered against Mingyu’s neck, not sure whether he was talking to the wolf or to his own natural desire telling him to do what the wolf was suggesting. He was hyper aware of the hands holding him in place, one on his lower back and the other resting across the thighs of his out-turned legs.

 

His lips became parted to the point where his fangs were resting against Mingyu’s skin, the slight poke causing the other’s heartbeat to quicken and drive Wonwoo even more insane. He could feel his own hot breath fanning against Mingyu’s neck, and after another wave of pain threatened to make him coil up, he finally bit down on the flesh.

 

Mingyu’s hands tightened their grip where they held Wonwoo, the latter making a pleasantly surprised noise when he tasted Mingyu’s blood. It was much better than human blood and strangely close to the potency of angel blood; Wonwoo was confused but not complaining, well on his way to downing a pint of the liquid.

 

Mingyu was making pained noises at the back of his throat and his whole body was rigid. Wonwoo felt strangely guilty for causing the other pain and so he uttered, with blood stained lips into the crook of Mingyu’s neck, “If you relax I can make it feel nice.”

 

A meek acceptance was uttered above him and Wonwoo waited while he felt the other forcibly relax his muscles, more in control of his instincts after feeding. He then bit down again and continued to suck the blood out of the other, hands gripping onto Mingyu’s shoulders with his torso turned slightly sideways.

 

This time he secreted a nontoxic venom into the wolf through his fangs, Mingyu moaning lowly as the pain was switched into pleasure. Wonwoo seemed capable of draining the other entirely given the chance, Mingyu muttering airily as he began to feel lightheaded, “Stop…”

 

Wonwoo couldn’t hear him over the thick, sweet taste occupying his senses, but he allowed the other to pull him away easily by an assertive grip in his hair.

 

“Stop,” Mingyu repeated, eyes just as hooded and breathing just as laboured as Wonwoo’s, but lips nowhere near as red.

 

“Let me clean it otherwise it will heal badly,” Wonwoo proposed, pleased when Mingyu’s fingers slipped from his hair to allow him to lap at the wound with his tongue until it stopped bleeding, “Why does your blood taste good?”

 

“Just does,” Mingyu replied halfheartedly, feeling very hot and breathy and entirely not ready for what happened next.

 

Junhui _finally_ located Wonwoo amidst the debris after being unable to smell his scent anywhere, and being already overcome with panic he charged at Mingyu the moment he saw that the wolf’s hands were on the other prince. He tackled the wolf back with such force that the pair hit the remains of a barely standing wall, leaving Wonwoo lying several feet away in a blood-induced high.

 

“What did you do to him?” Junhui demanded, holding Mingyu by the collar and being confused at the lack of response.

 

“Nothing,” Mingyu insisted in a groan, trying to pry the hands off of him and revealing his neck to Junhui in his struggle.

 

The older prince turned his head to the side and was bewildered to see fang marks there, though it did explain the wolf’s current state. He let go of the wolf and left him against the newly formed dent in the wall, walking back over to where Wonwoo lay with a slight limp and kneeling next to the other, “Did you bite him?”

 

Wonwoo nodded lazily, running his tongue along his fang to collect any residue.

 

“Why would you bite a wolf?” Junhui asked in disgust, repulsed by the scent of the blood staining Wonwoo’s lips and chin, “And why would you make it feel _good_ for him?”

 

“He was dying. Silver. I offered,” Mingyu explained choppily, receiving only an icy gaze from Junhui.

 

“That doesn’t answer my second question,” Junhui said oddly softly, turning Wonwoo’s head so that they were looking at each other and being intrigued by the placidly intoxicated smile Wonwoo directed at him.

 

Junhui stood up and picked Wonwoo up bridal style with total ease, casting one last look at Mingyu before seemingly disappearing into thin air.

 

━ᕕ━

 

When Wonwoo woke up for the third time that day he was glad to find himself in his own bed, lying on his back and on top of the covers with Junhui sat in a chair next to him, “What happened?”

 

“The mayor tried to kill us all at once and he didn’t fail entirely because one of the Head Alphas died, so the wolves will take care of him. After the explosion I couldn’t smell your scent anywhere, and when I finally found you by just wandering around I found you _in the arms of a wolf_ ,” Junhui said the last part pointedly, indicating that he wants answers.

 

“I’d been stabbed with silver,” Wonwoo explained, stretching his legs and then deflating with a sigh, “He offered me his blood and he’s a pure blood, weirdly I genuinely couldn’t resist.”

 

“You must’ve been really about to die to even consider drinking a wolf’s blood,” Junhui scrunched his nose in disgust.

 

Wonwoo shrugged, rolling onto his side to face Junhui with a still inebriated expression, “I guess.”

 

After a moment of silence, Junhui finally asked the question that’s been on his mind, “What did it taste like?”

 

“Heaven,” Wonwoo smiled, clearly still affected by it an hour later, “You could sell it to me and I’d believe it was from an Angel easily.”

 

Junhui snorted in disbelief, “Did he drug you or something?”

 

“I’m serious,” Wonwoo pouted, feeling a bit of dried blood stuck to his chin as it wrinkled and reaching up to scratch it off, “It was amazing.”

 

Intrigued, Junhui rolled his friend onto his back and perched on the bed instead, leaning over Wonwoo who protested meekly by bringing a hand up to cover the side of his neck that Junhui was aiming for, “Please don’t, I only just healed.”

 

“I won’t take a lot,” Junhui mumbled while gently moving Wonwoo’s hand and pressing it into the bed by linking their fingers together, breath ghosting over his neck, “I just need a reason to believe you.”

 

Wonwoo tensed when Junhui bit down, head turned to the side and staring at their interlaced fingers where his own were tightening their grip on the elder’s hand. It’s always painful for the two of them when they feed off of each other as they made the decision to not turn the pain into pleasure a few hundred years ago (after a particularly awkward sexual escapade.)

 

Junhui removed his fangs from Wonwoo when the latter whimpered, changing to sucking and licking at the wound until it healed over. He pulled out of the crook of Wonwoo’s neck and the princes stared at each other, Junhui in awe and Wonwoo with a slightly unsteady gaze, “You weren’t lying.”

 

“Why would I be?” Wonwoo exhaled shakily, feeling lightheaded and heavy, “You said you wouldn’t take a lot.”

 

“I lied,” Junhui winked playfully, not nearly as affected as Wonwoo was from feeding directly off of Mingyu but definitely understanding why Wonwoo was as high as he was, “But it’s alright, just go to sleep and I’ll try find out what the wolves are doing about the mayor.”

 

Wonwoo nodded feebly, unable to really do anything other that what was suggested, “Can you get someone to bring me something for when I wake up?”

 

“Of course,” the other smiled, untangling his fingers from Wonwoo’s to ruffle the younger’s hair before standing up to leave.

 

“Stay safe,” Wonwoo called out as he walked away.

 

“You know I never do,” Junhui responded the same way as always, giving a small wave with the back of his hand without sparing a glance back at Wonwoo.

 

━One Week Later━

 

Wonwoo had spent countless hours buried in ancient books trying to find anything relating to how a wolf’s blood affects a vampire and could find nothing. Him and Junhui had decided not to tell anyone else about it for now until they figured out why he had been so intoxicated by Mingyu’s blood, not knowing whether Mingyu was just an exception or if something was being hidden from them.

 

The young prince had just finished his evening meal and was on his way out of the room when his knees buckled in pain, Junhui rushing around the table to him immediately and joining him in kneeling on the floor, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Blood,” Wonwoo stated simply, overcome with a sudden substantial bloodlust.

 

Junhui cast a glance at the handful of their houseworkers present in the dining area, sending them scampering out of the room and slamming the door closed. The elder of the pair shuffled to lean his back against the legs of one of the wooden dining chairs, baring his neck to Wonwoo who crawled into his lap instantly.

 

The hungry vampire braced one hand against Junhui’s shoulder and leaned on his thigh with the other before biting down and sucking at the blood offered to him. Junhui had a higher pain tolerance than Wonwoo to begin with but he seemed to also be becoming more accustomed to being bitten, barely even wincing anymore.

 

He lifted a hand to thread it into Wonwoo’s hair when it became apparent to him that the other wasn’t joking about being hungry; Junhui sure that he would have a huge hickey even if the fang marks were healed. When Wonwoo had definitely consumed more than one pint of blood and was probably closer to two, Junhui tried to tug the other away gently by the hair but it wouldn’t work, “Wonwoo, you need to stop.”

 

He made a noise akin to a snarl when Junhui tugged at his hair again, the strength quickly fading from him as his blood was drained, “Seriously Wonwoo...stop.”

 

Junhui’s hand fell from Wonwoo’s hair at the same time as the door opened with a bang, Minghao having just arrived from the airport and smelling Junhui’s blood instantly, “Jun!”

 

The other Chinese vampire easily pried the preoccupied Wonwoo off of Junhui and the pair ended up in a scrap due to Wonwoo registering Minghao as someone else to feed off of in his rampant bloodlust. Junhui was too weak to move and therefore forced to watch them brawl across the dining room, swinging gangly limbs at each other.

 

He would’ve found it funny if not for Wonwoo seemingly intent to actually kill Minghao if it means he can get his blood, “Wonwoo, stop.”

 

Needless to say, he didn’t stop, and Minghao’s only choices were to let Wonwoo feed off of him and potentially kill him or to knock the other unconscious. He chose the latter, shoving Wonwoo off of him to grab a poncey brass vase and whack him around the head with it, a hollow hum resounding from the harsh contact.

 

For a split second after Wonwoo collapsed Minghao was genuinely concerned that he’d actually killed the other until he heard his heartbeat and sighed in relief, dropping the vase and running over to a now very weak Junhui.

 

━ᕕ━

 

They’d spoken about it the next day at breakfast; Wonwoo seemingly sated for the time being. The conclusion that Junhui and Minghao had reached while Wonwoo was sprawled unconscious in the dining room was that he was in need of something stronger than another pure blood vampire. An Angel was already off the table before they’d even considered asking one, so that left the next closest and most recently discovered source of potent blood - a wolf.

 

“What if he refuses?” Wonwoo enquired, the Chinese pair suggesting that he goes back to Mingyu after Junhui had explained the whole tale to Minghao the previous night.

 

Junhui shrugged, “It’s worth a shot, and also better than you trying to kill us both again.”

 

Wonwoo looked down at his toast in guilt, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Minghao shrugged, “You were hungry, it happens.”

 

“You’re just happy because you got to knock him out with a vase,” Junhui pointed out.

 

Again, Minghao shrugged, a small smile playing at his lips, “It _was_ kinda fun.”

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes in mild amusement, standing up from the table when he felt slightly inclined to feed again, “I’m gonna go see him now.”

 

“You plan on just walking into where the Kim clan live and asking to see him?” Junhui asked with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah?” Wonwoo shrugged, not staying long enough to hear any response in favour of going to get dressed. He opted for more casual wear than the suit he wore to the meeting, slipping his legs into loose jeans and pulling an orange jumper over his head after a plain white shirt.

 

He walked down the stairs and out of their mansion of a house at a normal pace, only then deciding to use his vampire speed to travel around the city in search of the Kim clan. Wonwoo had a vague idea of where it was located and locked onto one area when he caught the faintest whiff of Mingyu’s blood.

 

The Kim clan lived in one large building, it seemed, or at least this was where they were based. It was a rather large horseshoe shaped building, the three sides boxing in a modest courtyard that Wonwoo was about to step into. He was stopped almost instantly when several wolves came barreling over in their human forms, demanding that he freeze and state his purpose.

 

“I need to see Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo demanded, slightly breathy now that the scent of the wolf’s blood was much closer.

 

“What business do _you_ have with our Head Alpha, Prince Jeon?” a random alpha growled at him.

 

“I need to see him,” Wonwoo reiterated no less vague, head reeling in confusion from the usual repulsive smell of wolves being minimised due to Mingyu’s strong scent, “It’s important.”

 

“If it was important, he would’ve told me,” an older alpha voiced, stepping into view and revealing himself to be Choi Seungcheol, Head Alpha of his respective pack.

 

Wonwoo hadn’t noticed at the meeting but Seungcheol’s aura was strong even for a vampire and he almost darent talk back to the other, licking his lips nervously and accidentally catching his tongue on his fang, “Well I guess he didn’t tell you this time.”

 

Head Alpha Choi scrutinised him for a moment, “You wish to speak with him?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And you mean no harm?”

 

“No harm.”

 

“Then you won’t mind being restrained?” Seungcheol questioned, continuing on after Wonwoo didn’t give an immediate answer, “As a safety precaution, of course.”

 

“Whatever, just,” Wonwoo stuttered, Mingyu clearly on the move since his scent was coming from a different direction, “I really need to see him.”

 

Seungcheol seemed surprised that a vampire prince would give in so easily but he didn’t question the other and merely signalled for someone to restrain him. Wonwoo allowed handcuffs to be locked around his wrists after deducing that they weren’t made of silver; the wolves being kind enough to let him keep his arms in front of himself.

 

He was led through the courtyard and into the main building by Seungcheol while flanked by two other alphas. Wonwoo could most definitely escape if he wanted to but that was the last thing on his mind when Mingyu’s delectable scent was getting stronger as they ascended the staircase and rounded a corner.

 

They came to a stop outside the last door in the long u-shaped corridor on the east wing of the building, Seungcheol sending the other two alphas away before entering the room and allowing the vampire in behind himself.

 

“Prince Jeon says he needs to see you.”

 

“Then I’ll see him,” Mingyu said with a shrug, appearing from around the corner of the large room looking only slightly more casual than he did at the meeting.

 

Black slacks made his legs look like they accounted for the majority of his body and a white button up was tucked into the waistband, sleeves rolled up and yet buttons fully fastened right up to his neck. Wonwoo could see that Mingyu was sweaty and that his hair looked as though he had ruffled it in frustration numerous times.

 

At no request for him to stay present, Seungcheol left the room and closed the door behind himself. Mingyu dropped the act of nonchalance instantly and walked over to the still handcuffed Wonwoo with haste, grabbing him by the shoulders urgently, “What did you do to me?”

 

“Nothing,” Wonwoo breathed barely above a whisper, air knocked out of him now that the blood he craved was right in front of him.

 

Mingyu scoffed and set about undoing some of his top buttons, Wonwoo watching the tendons in his neck tense and relax until his eyes fell upon the mark his fangs had left, “This isn’t nothing.”

 

Wonwoo looked up into expectant eyes, “You were aware that it would leave a mark.”

 

“I didn’t think it would leave a lasting pain,” Mingyu raised, eye twitching

 

“I didn’t think I’d end up craving a wolf’s blood,” Wonwoo retorted airily, random muscles tensing to resist the urge to pounce on the other.

 

Mingyu didn’t seem surprised by this revelation and Wonwoo was left to speculate, “You knew I’d crave it?”

 

“You knew this would hurt,” Mingyu bit back, “So I guess we’re both to blame.”

 

“Why did you even save me in the first place?” Wonwoo enquired in confusion, “Even before offering me your blood, you shielded me from the blast. Why?”

 

The wolf stared at him expressionless before replying, “I wasn’t just gonna watch you die.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Mingyu looked as if he pondered on his answer for a moment, meaning it to be rhetorical, “What have you done that deserves death?”

 

Wonwoo scoffed, “If you want me to write a list of all the death sentences I’ve received in my centuries of living then I’d be happy to indulge you, but it’d take a while.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Mingyu rolled his eyes and then took a sharp intake of breath before promptly dropping to his knees, startling the still spaced out Wonwoo, “Fuck.”

 

“It hurts that much?” Wonwoo asked while lowering himself to his knees too, simultaneously alert and dreamy due to the wolf’s quickened heartbeat.

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu confirmed between clenched teeth, “On and off.”

 

Wonwoo raised his hands to reach out to the other and stopped after catching sight of the handcuffs still on him, Mingyu either lacking a key or still seeing him as some kind of threat, “May I?”

 

Mingyu heaved, “Please.”

 

Wonwoo moved his hands so that one rested on Mingyu’s right shoulder and the other could cradle the left side of his neck, the wolf relaxing instantly once Wonwoo touched the bite mark, “I don’t know how this relationship works.”

 

“However you want it to,” Mingyu smiled sleazily and Wonwoo thought about strangling him with the chain of the handcuffs already dangerously close to being wrapped around his neck, but feeling the other’s steady pulse under his hand made him reconsider.

 

“I mean I don’t know how a vampire bite affects a werewolf.”

 

“I do,” Mingyu confessed and then observed Wonwoo’s expression, finding it to still be one of restrained desire, “Do you still need my blood?”

 

“Desperately,” Wonwoo admitted unabashedly, not caring how the other perceives this openness as long as he gets what he needs.

 

Mingyu nodded and moved his hands over Wonwoo’s, sliding the vampire’s grip off of him and feeling some resistance to the loss of contact, “Not here. My pack will smell my blood and think you attacked me.”

 

“Just tell them I didn’t,” Wonwoo pressed urgently, worried at the possibility of not being able to feed after coming all this way.

 

“Yeah, after they walk in and see you stuck to my neck. I don’t think that’ll look good.”

 

“Please,” Wonwoo begged, “I’m so weak and I’ve tried everything else and nothing will work anymore, not even another pure blood vampire.”

 

“Have you tried an angel?”

 

“Yeah, cuz they’re just _so willing_ to give a vampire their blood,” Wonwoo drawled sarcastically.

 

“I need to explain all of this to you.”

 

“Explain _after_ ,” Wonwoo insisted, “I helped with your pain, can you please help me with this?”

 

Mingyu sighed heavily, glancing to the side of his room before standing up with Wonwoo following him, “Come here. This way no one will see if they walk in.”

 

The space where Mingyu has appeared from around the corner when Wonwoo first entered the room was where he was leading the pair now, a small nook that housed a sofa accompanied by a modest bookshelf.

 

Mingyu came to a halt and was about to speak before Wonwoo backed him into the wall, hands fisted in the wolf’s shirt, “At the meeting, Junhui couldn’t sense me after the explosion.”

 

“How come?” Mingyu asked, pretending not to know why this was the case and also not resisting their current position in the slightest.

 

“I couldn’t sense him either,” Wonwoo explained with a shrug, not meeting Mingyu’s eyes in favour of watching the bob of his Adam’s apple, “I was just surrounded by you.”

 

“What are you trying to say?” Mingyu pressed in a slight tease.

 

“If you...hold me again, your pack might think I’ve left.”

 

“I can do that,” Mingyu declared, flipping them around to press Wonwoo snug in between himself and the wall, arms caging him in, “Good?”

 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo whispered, breath fanning over where his lips hovered at the crook of Mingyu’s neck, the other being the perfect height, “You’re not going to tell me to stop this time?”

 

“I didn’t know that by making it feel ‘nice’ you made it feel like _that_ ,” Mingyu reasoned, lips almost against the shell of Wonwoo’s ear.

 

“You would rather it hurt?” Wonwoo enquired breathily, genuinely asking for his preference.

 

“No, I just wasn’t ready for it last time.”

 

“You’re ready now?”

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu confirmed, now hearing and feeling Wonwoo’s words being uttered against his flesh, “My pack are still going to smell my blood.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Wonwoo assured dismissively before giving in and biting down, groaning in tandem with Mingyu. The latter dropped one of his hands off of the wall, holding Wonwoo around the shoulders with his hand on one shoulder and his bicep on the other, the Prince pressed into his neck even if he didn’t want to be.

 

“Mingyu?” came Seungcheol’s voice from the other side of the door almost instantly, the handle rattling as he grabbed it.

 

“Don't come in!” Mingyu demanded, perhaps a bit too forcefully.

 

The rattling did stop, “What happened? Where’s Prince Jeon gone and why are you bleeding?”

 

“He left,” Mingyu lied, starting to feel hot and heavy due to the bite, “I just smashed a glass, don't worry about it.”

 

“Then why can’t I come in?” Seungcheol enquired in confusion.

 

“I’m busy,” Mingyu almost moaned and Wonwoo hummed as the wolf pressed against him instinctively, the pair connected from the knees to the chest with thighs slotted between thighs.

 

“With what?” the other alpha questioned innocently before catching a whiff of Mingyu’s arousal, “ _Oh._ Are you in a rut?”

 

“Maybe Seungcheol I don’t know,” Mingyu replied quickly in a strained voice, “Just please leave and tell my pack I’m fine.”

 

“Okay…” Seungcheol said, sounding unconvinced but he listened to the other alpha nonetheless; not one to start a turf war over menial demands.

 

“Fuck,” Mingyu groaned, trying to drop his forehead onto Wonwoo’s shoulder but the vampire wouldn’t let him, using one hand to angle his head back and expose his neck while the other hovered awkwardly underneath, courtesy of the handcuffs.

 

“You taste so nice,” Wonwoo panted while catching his breath, confused, “Why?”

 

“Werewolf blood has always tasted nice to vampires,” Mingyu shuddered when the other licked at the fresh wound on his neck, “Our ancestors made sure you wouldn’t find out.”

 

“What?” Wonwoo uttered in confusion before hearing a low growl next to his ear and feeling desire shoot to his core, “Wait, just tell me later.”

 

“Uh huh,” the wolf agreed in a strained hum, “Does this affect you as much as it’s affecting me?”

 

“If you literally want to devour me right now, then yeah it does,” Wonwoo divulged while pulling out of Mingyu’s neck and leaning back, his head cradled in Mingyu’s elbow and resting against the wall.

 

“I want to _defile_ you,” Mingyu corrected, meeting Wonwoo’s hooded stare with his eyes flashing alpha red.

 

Wonwoo challenged the other now that he had regained his confidence and strength after feeding, leaning closer to whisper with blood-stained lips, “Well, what’s stopping you?”

 

Mingyu accepted the challenge, Wonwoo’s head thudding against the wall with the force of the alpha’s kiss. He groaned in slight pain and opened his eyes in confusion once Mingyu had almost immediately pulled away with a look of disgust, the taste of his own blood on his lips, “You think this tastes _nice?_ ”

 

“Exquisite,” Wonwoo confirmed, slightly amused at the other’s reaction.

 

“It tastes like someone blended scrap metal and tried to feed it to me,” Mingyu grimaced dramatically.

 

“Well you smell like a stray dog had a fight with a bottle of aftershave but I’m willing to look past that, so I’m sure you can deal with a little blood,” the vampire taunted, tongue running along his fangs.

 

Mingyu gasped in offence, “I smell amazing! You take that back.”

 

Wonwoo hummed, the chain between the handcuffs rattling as he pulled the other impossibly closer, “Make me.”

 

Mingyu released a low warning growl with his eyes once again flashing a bright red, clearly not used to this level of challenge from a beta or an omega. Wonwoo hummed as they kissed again, fangs scraping along the alpha’s lower lip and making him whimper in pain when he bit down a tad.

 

Whilst Mingyu did enjoy the feeling of Wonwoo’s tongue running along his lip and into his mouth, he didn’t feel as in control of the situation as he’d like to be. The alpha took hold of one of Wonwoo’s wrists and pinned it overhead with the other wrist following it quickly due to the metal handcuffs, holding the vampire by the waist with his other hand, “Not gonna struggle?”

 

Wonwoo curled and uncurled his fingers a few times as if deciding whether to break out of the restraints or not, Mingyu finding it oddly arousing that the vampire could’ve already snapped the metal off of his wrists and floor slammed him into his grave if he wanted to, and yet he hadn’t, “Thought I’d let you have your way with me for a bit.”

 

“For a bit?” Mingyu repeated the cocky statement that was a direct challenge to his strength, receiving a comfortable hum in response.

 

“So you better get on with it.”

 

Mingyu brought his hand up off of the other’s waist to cradle the side of his face and neck instead, the pair meeting in a rough kiss yes again. Wonwoo gasped when Mingyu began to move his thigh between the prince’s legs, back arching off the wall with the pressure against his clothed erection.

 

The wolf nosed his way along his jaw and was gained easy access to the vampire’s neck, eyes coming to a confused focus on two small marks about two inches down from his ear, “You have a mark.”

 

“Ignore it,” Wonwoo supplied dismissively, moving his hips against Mingyu’s thigh himself until the wolf lifted him up slightly by a strong hold around the the throat.

 

“Who is it,” Mingyu demanded to know, red eyes unphased as Wonwoo kicked at his shins.

 

The territorial alpha put him back down but kept his grip there in case the other wouldn’t comply. Wonwoo gasped for breath and leaned his head back on the wall, partly because he was dizzy and partly to appear submissively compliant to the alpha, “Junhui. We feed off of each other all the time, most pure bloods do, but those marks fade unless it’s mutual.”

 

“It is mutual if you feed off of each other,” Mingyu pointed out, eyes narrowed.

 

Wonwoo shook his head as best he could without Mingyu trying to choke him to death again, “If it’s mutual it means we bit each other at the same time and accept each other for life.”

 

“You don’t accept him?” the alpha questioned in a seemingly hopeful manner, grip loosening slightly.

 

“He’s like a brother to me,” Wonwoo assured, knowing how destructive wolves can get if they think something is a threat to what’s theirs.

 

“Don’t let him feed from you again.”

 

Wonwoo was quite surprised by the gruff command from the other, raising a brow just to hear his reasoning, “Why?”

 

Mingyu seemed quite flummoxed by the question as if he himself didn’t know why he said those words, “Just don’t.”

 

“If he can’t feed off of me then I can’t feed off of him and I’ll die.”

 

“You can have my blood,” Mingyu promised easily.

 

Wonwoo’s eyes widened at the preposition, “When?”

 

“Whenever you need it,” Mingyu uttered into Wonwoo’s neck as he pressed back against the other again, the vampire arching into him as he mouthed over the area where Junhui usually bites him, “As long as you don’t let him feed from you.”

 

“I won’t,” Wonwoo voiced around a stuttered inhale as Mingyu kissed the area gently before letting go of the other only to hoist him up by the waist, Wonwoo’s still cuffed hands holding on around the neck.

 

Mingyu sat on the sofa with Wonwoo adjusting himself accordingly, on his knees with Mingyu’s thighs between his, before the unnatural pair resumed their liplock. The alpha allowed Wonwoo to dominate the kiss and grind down onto him, making him growl lowly into the other’s mouth.

 

Their lips parted and Wonwoo leaned his head back in pleasure as Mingyu sucked along the column of his neck, groaning in pain as his back suddenly met the floor and Mingyu was on top of him breathily heavily against his shoulder, “What the fuck?”

 

“We can’t do this now,” Mingyu mumbled through clenched teeth, face buried in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck.

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t want to mark you,” Mingyu revealed and prompted Wonwoo to remember that wolves mark their mate the first time they have sex.

 

“ _Why no_ t?” Wonwoo reiterated in a more stern voice, not sure why he was angry about that.

 

“It’s really painful for a vampire,” the alpha explained, twitching slightly while his mouth remained far too close to Wonwoo’s neck, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Wonwoo felt an odd warmth from the words but still scowled at the top of the wolf’s head, “I’m sure it’ll be bearable.”

 

“It’s not,” Mingyu said with certainty, gripping Wonwoo by the shoulders while the vampire’s hands remained hanging around his neck thanks to the cuffs, “Even if it was for you, I need to explain everything first.”

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes, “Just explain af—”

 

He cut himself off as soon as he heard a snarl next to his ear and felt teeth against his skin, Mingyu clearly struggling to restrain his alpha desire for complete submission. Wonwoo remained still and tense as he waited for the other to bite down, but instead he got a low voice uttering into his neck, “You’re scared.”

 

Wonwoo didn’t say anything even while Mingyu lifted himself up so that they were face to face, revealing to them both that Wonwoo’s hands were trembling between them. The vampire sneered at this display of weakness and snapped the chain connecting the two metal cuffs easily, resting both of his hands on his own chest, “I’m fine.”

 

“I can smell your fear,” Mingyu voiced gently yet the latter half of his sentence was slightly growled, prompting him to sit up so he was on his haunches over Wonwoo’s lap, “Please leave, I really don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“It won’t hur—”

 

“It will,” Mingyu raised his voice in a snarl, sick of the other not listening to him.

 

The door to Mingyu’s study opened before either of them could sense Seungcheol, the other alpha having been alerted to the presence of Wonwoo when Mingyu moved too far away from him. Wonwoo took off instantly, shooting past Seungcheol and out of the whole premise in a blur, leaving Mingyu to explain why his neck and shirt were stained blood red to a confused and angry Seungcheol.

 

━ᕕ━

 

“You stink of wolf,” was the first think Junhui said to him when he walked back into the house.

 

“Never would’ve guessed,” Wonwoo uttered sarcastically before heading straight up to his room, not really in the mood for anything other than either strangling or kissing Mingyu.

 

━ᕕ━

 

Wonwoo’s eyes snapped open as his resting mind registered that Mingyu was near. He rolled out of bed and grabbed a red silky dressing gown, fastening it around his otherwise naked self before padding down the stairs to the door in comfy slippers. As expected, Mingyu was a few second from ringing the doorbell and he looked at Wonwoo with desperation, “I can’t sleep, I haven’t slept for two days.”

 

“I haven’t slept for three but who’s counting,” Wonwoo retorted, earning a piteous look from the other while he leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed, “You still owe me an explanation.”

 

“I know,” Mingyu nodded in remembrance to their conversation a few days ago, “Just please come with me and I promise I’ll explain everything in the morning.”

 

Wonwoo raised a disbelieving brow, “Where are we going?”

 

“My house, edge of the city.”

 

“More specific.”

 

“If you go past McDonald’s and keep going straight it's literally the only house there,” Mingyu divulged and blinked in confusion when Wonwoo grabbed his arm.

 

“Try not to throw up,” was the only warning Mingyu got before Wonwoo took them both there at light speed, where when they got there Mingyu did in fact throw up instantly onto his own porch, “Lovely.”

 

“What the fuck?” Mingyu asked in delirium, stumbling around until Wonwoo held him in place by a strong grip on the shoulders.

 

“Hey, focus on me,” the vampire ordered, having gone through this a few times with non-vampires.

 

“Which one?” Mingyu asked, eyes lolling all over the place as his brain tried to comprehend what just happened.

 

“The one that’s gonna freeze his ass off if you don’t hurry up and let us inside,” Wonwoo quipped, a silk gown doing nothing against the 3am breeze. The wolf couldn’t seem to focus on anything at all, even formulating a reply, so Wonwoo gave him a different instruction, “Close your eyes and open them when I get to ten.”

 

Mingyu did as told, still leaning in random directions but trusting Wonwoo to hold him in place. He opened his eyes at the number ten and was pleased to see one solid Wonwoo and not several transparent versions, “I can see you.”

 

“I should hope so. Now please open the damn door before I reconsider and go home.”

 

The speed at which Mingyu fumbled for the keys and jammed the correct one in the lock mildly amused Wonwoo and he _almost_ forgot how their last encounter ended, with Mingyu refusing to mark him and sending him away.

 

Modest was an understatement for the inside of Mingyu’s house, it consisting of only the very bare minimum furnishings, “I’m with the pack most of the time, this house is mainly for when I’m, you know...in a rut.”

 

Wonwoo nodded at the bashful statement while copying the other and slipping his slippers off, “Seems like a sensible decision.”

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu agreed, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously before moving his hand to cover the throbbing mark that was once again covered by a highly buttoned shirt, “Can we please go to sleep? I promise I won’t do anything to you.”

 

“Only because I’m too tired to argue,” Wonwoo agreed, gesturing for Mingyu to lead the way up the stairs and to the bedroom before asking hesitantly, “Can I feed from you again?”

 

“I suppose it’s only fair,” Mingyu reasoned, sitting on his double bed and unbuttoning his shirt casually while looking at Wonwoo, “Will it help you sleep?”

 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo nodded, trying not to stare at the revealed skin too much, “It’s the reason I can’t sleep.”

 

“Oh,” Mingyu realised, slipping the shirt off entirely before pulling the crumpled one that was strewn across the bed over his head.

 

“Yeah…” Wonwoo said again, standing in the awkward silence as Mingyu switched out his trousers for some sweatpants.

 

The wolf left the room briefly and Wonwoo heard a tap running while the former likely rinsed the taste of vomit out of his mouth. Upon his return he looked at Wonwoo and gestured to the bed, “Well?”

 

“Can I feed first?” Wonwoo requested, lips parted and fangs visible through the gap.

 

“Uh, sure?”

 

“Come here,” Wonwoo ordered, walking closer to Mingyu and then backing him into the bare wall next to his bed. He looked at the other’s neck and swallowed thickly, hands playing about the hem of his newly acquired shirt, “Can I take this off? It’s white and it’ll just get bloody.”

 

Mingyu breathed out an agreement against Wonwoo’s hair, the vampire already halfway through sliding it up his torso before he even finished asking his question. They got it off of Mingyu through easy teamwork and the wolf shivered when his bare back pressed against the cool wall, but that was nothing compared to Wonwoo’s icy touch against his heated skin, “Jesus, you’re cold.”

 

“You’re hot,” Wonwoo countered, biting down on Mingyu’s neck quickly so he didn’t have to hear his ego inflate any further.

 

The wolf whimpered at the sudden action but managed to voice out, “Don’t make it feel good, just let it hurt.”

 

Wonwoo hummed to acknowledge that he heard the other but didn’t stop sucking on the rich blood pouring out of the wound, still in awe that a wolf’s blood dare to taste so divine. It didn’t take long for the pain to get to Mingyu and he started to slide down the wall, unable to hold himself up. Wonwoo took this as his cue to stop for now with the intention of feeding again tomorrow.

 

He held Mingyu against the wall while cleaning and healing the wound, taking a sadistic pleasure in the other’s pain. The prince dropped his forehead onto Mingyu’s shoulder to catch his breath.

 

“That hurt more than I thought,” Mingyu admitted.

 

“I am literally sucking the blood out of your body, it’s not gonna feel nice,” Wonwoo pointed out, stepping away from Mingyu to let the other move but having to jolt forward to stop him from falling, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu assured, standing up using the wall as leverage. He took one step away from it and stumbled slightly, slamming a hand back onto the wall to stop himself from giving in to gravity.

 

“Dizzy?” Wonwoo questioned, centuries of experience telling him that was the case.

 

“Yeah,” the wolf shook his head, black specks disappearing almost as quickly as they’d come, “It’ll pass.”

 

“Sorry, I was starving.”

 

“It’s alright,” Mingyu dismissed, blinking and remaining still until he felt like he could move without keeling over, then brushing past Wonwoo to crawl onto the bed.

 

Wonwoo waited until Mingyu shuffled over to the other side before climbing in himself, the pair lying face to face while Wonwoo wore only his silk gown and Mingyu was still shirtless, “How can I help you sleep?”

 

“It hurts,” Mingyu pointed to the left side of his neck that Wonwoo has bitten a few times now, it being closer to the mattress as Mingyu was lying on his left side.

 

Wonwoo shuffled closer to the other and slid a hand over to be over the wound, cradling the side of Mingyu’s neck, “Any better?”

 

“A bit,” Mingyu bit his lip, now worried, “That worked last time.”

 

“I’ve bitten you twice since then,” Wonwoo pointed out, retracting his hand and moving even closer to Mingyu so that his face was tucked into his chest, much like their first meeting after the explosion, “Does this help?”

 

“Yeah,” Mingyu sighed in relief, arm naturally falling over Wonwoo’s waist while the vampire use the other as a pillow, “So much.”

 

“Good,” Wonwoo’s voice vibrated through Mingyu’s chest where his hands lay curled up under his own chin, oddly content to be in the arms of a wolf, “Now let’s sleep till the afternoon.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Mingyu hummed.

 

“You better explain everything to me tomorrow or you won’t live to see the next sunrise,” Wonwoo threatened in a low, muffled tone.

 

“I will,” Mingyu promised quietly, the pair easily falling into slumber now that they were surrounded by each other’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will proofread later or imma be late to this marvel marathon sdkjfs
> 
> thank you for reading this mess!! please leave a kudos/comment to lemme kno what u thought, or tell me what you think will happen next cuz the next chapter is still a wip, so you might impact future events ;)
> 
> ☆ [hmu on twitter! @xiiaeo](https://twitter.com/xiiaeo) ☆
> 
> [ARTWORK BY MY BBY LEY!! ](https://twitter.com/Ley_aaan/status/1057617746035466240) for the part where wonu drinks gyu's blood for the first time!! go give her some love or i will Hunt You Down >:(


End file.
